Ambient Lucidity
by sorasqueenb
Summary: And the truth was, no ones ever changed him like she has. He loved everything about her, her radiant face and skin so soft. The living tattoo he couldn't get off. And he knew. He would never trade the addictive pleasure that was her name on his lips. SxK.
1. She seems so alone

Ambient Lucidity

5...4...3...2..1..

Sora gathered his belongings and left through the front doors of hell. Or shall I say high school? He got in the door and ran upstairs.

First thing on the list to do. Myspace. Because everyone doesn't give a damn about homework right? Uh huh.

"SORA!" His mother hollered. "Ah, whatt!?" He screamed back. "Come down here, please."

Ah great. Sora now had a new next-door neighbor. First thing that popped in his mind was "HOPE SHES HOT!" Ha.

Reall smooth genius. He decided to pay a visit. Before he could knock out came the most stunning girl he has ever seen with a trash bag in her hands. "Hey" Sora said with his trademark grin and his cool and collective way of talking.

"Hey." She said normally. "I'm Kairi." And then she was off to put the trash away.

"Uh, you must be the new girl right?!" Sora stated trying to get a conversation going.

"Yes..." Kairi said hesitantly.

"Well then," Sora said. "I'm Sora." "Nice to meet you," Kairi said as she walked back inside.

And not another word was spoken.

'Man, she was actually really stunning. What the fuck Sora! Get over yourself!' Sora thought.

He dialed Rikus phone. "Hey," he said. "Hangout?" "Can't today, sorry." Riku said quickly. Well that was a waste of life.

Probably with some chick. Heh, typical Riku.

The sun rose and Sora was actually awake early. Was he seriously, ready to go to school? 'Whatever.' He thought.

_Kairi._ Was her name. He was more focused on her more then anything.

Such a popular guy, Sora was.

But around Kairi, why did he feel so invisible?

Something about her knocked him off his feet.

Little did he know, he was seriously misunderstood.

Kairi sat in her room and looked at all the boxes on the floor.

"He was pretty cute."

She said to herself. Well really, he was.

_After all,_ she thought again.

_Guys love the chase._


	2. Almost caught

Sora relaxed and let himself slip into the bubbling water of the jacuzzi.

This was year one of prep school. And Sora feared it was going to be the shit… in a bad way.

Sora tensed as he heard rustling in the bushes. "Aw, fuccck." He whispered to himself.

"What if it's…" Sora started. "Riku." He finished.

"Hey, we needa talk." He said in that matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"Hmm?" Sora said.

"Yeah, that new girl..." Riku started.

"Nuh.uh." Sora finished for him. "What?" Riku explained.

"I…yeah..." Sora mumbled. "You like her!?" Riku said.

Sora sighed. "Riku cant there be **one** time where I can get one girl?"

Jesus. He thought. He _always_ gets girls. Not saying Sora didn't but come on.

Riku was like the friggin village tricycle. _Everyone's had a ride._

"Whatever." Riku hissed. "You couldn't nail her."

"Hah, I bet I could." Sora said somewhat quietly.

Riku seemed to have heard.

"Then I bet you." He said simply.

"WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I can't just do that!" He said again.

"Yes you can." Riku stated. "But… that isn't right." Sora sighed.

"Christ Sora, you're six-teen and you're a virgin." Riku said.

"SO?" Sora said defending himself. "At least I respect girls…" Sora said quietly.

"Whatever Sora, you're just a..." Riku began.

"I'm not a pussy." Sora said seriously.

"Well then do it!" Riku exclaimed.

"Fine fine!! Whatever I'll do it."

"Heh, or maybe you're not." He said.

Sora pushed Riku out of the jacuzzi and got out himself.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

_Oh hell was he fucked._

Sora parked his car and shot a glance at the flickering sign of the mall. Yeah that's right. The mall.

"Everyone's sure to be up here tonight." He said out loud. I mean, it _was _a Friday night.

He got inside and took a look around to see if there was anyone to hangout with.

No...no…noo… A HA! He thought as he spotted the emerald eyed fiery haired Axel.

"Axel!" He called. "Wait up, you bitch!" Axel spun around and smirked. "Hey you." He said in his soft enchanting voice.

They walked around and Sora really wasn't sure if Kairi was here or not.

But whatever, he guessed he could have a good time.

And if she was here, some dramatic event would occur afterwards.

Of course, he jinxed it. Kairi came around the corner with the other new girl, Namine' with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Shit!!" Sora cursed and grabbed Axels hand and led him into the nearest bathroom.

"Sora wh-what-"Axel started. "Hush." Sora said. "We need to talk."

Sora pushed Axel into one of the stalls and sat him down on the toilet.

"That's her!" He exclaimed. "Who?" Axel asked. "Kairi!" Sora said,

"Andd…." Axel said. "The one I like?" Sora said.

"Oh._Herrrr." _Axel cooed. "Ahh, Shutup! Sora said embarrassed.

They stopped talking as they heard clicky footsteps of... **girl's** heels.

Shit. Sora thought. They were definitely in the girl's bathroom.

"Axel, we are in the girl's room." Sora said flatly.

"We need to get them out of here or else we don't have any way out. Girls can stay in bathrooms for hours." Sora stated.

"How would you know that?" Axel teased.

"Ugh, Ex-girlfriends." Sora sighed.

Now back to getting out of the mother **fucking** damned cursed girly pink weird bathroom. 'Uh, crap!' Sora thought. "Maybe-"

Axel pulled a fast one and put his leg up on the stall and screamed.

"Ohhh baby!" Kairi turned. "Are they two guys.. having a...orgasm?!" "Oh my god, I think they are! Are they…gay?" She said inching closer closer to the stall.

Sora choked on a breath every time he heard the click of her heels coming towards him. Like she was supposed to know they

were faking being gay so that she would run away? Shit. Shit. Shit.

_He was so screwed._

Axel made one more attempt. "Ouch! Baby!" He screamed again.

This time Namine' screeched and grabbed Kairi's hand and they were out of there.

"Man that was so damn close!" Axel said relieved.

"Yeah, you saved our asses'" Sora stated stealing a french fry from Axel.

"True." Axel bragged.

"Ha, was the other girl like, some kind of homophobe?!" Sora teased.

"Who knows?" Axel said.

"And yeah, no one knows about this okay?" He laughed.

"Ahh, yeah!" Sora joked along.

"Promise right?" Axel said.

"Cross my fucking heart."


	3. Knocked out beautiful

Sora waved goodbye to his roommates, Axel and Roxas and shut his dorm door.

It was this annoying, flickering switch in his mind that always somewhat triggered a heart racing response from his nerves screaming her name.

_Man Sora you like her a lot, really._ _Tell her, before it's too late, before someone **else**_ _does._

Sora stopped dead in his tracks his he stared, eyes wide open at that the huge group of people crowding the hall.

Inexplicable, attentive thoughts embraced his wondering mind. And he soon spotted anxious students spinning sharply around at the clatter of his falling books. **Kairi** was the crowding victim.

Sora, Mr. Careless, picked up his books and rushed over to the crowding. A passed out Kairi was lying in the middle of it.

He immediately picked her up. He told the staring students to screw off as he carried her to the nurse's office.

"What the freaking _hell_." He said. "What freaks, they can't even take her to a nurse?" Sora sighed and looked at her flawless beauty.

Most wouldn't think it. But this was one breathtaking moment. He was holding one of the most delectable, beautiful, living things in his arms.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o

Sora watched eagerly as the nurse set Kairi down. Sora sat in a chair next to her. His technicolor eyes scanned Kairi's delicate body.

He took a hesitated breathe and reached out and grasped her hand. Sora felt as if her name was engraved in his heart, like he knew her for more then 6 months.

He stroked her porcelain skin and looked at her pale lips. The nurse came into the run and Sora asked her how Kairi was.

The nurse let out a stressed, exhausted breath. "Kairi has a 104.3 fever and I cannot get a hold of her parents." She explained sticking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Do you think you'd be able to take her back home, or take care of her?" She requested.

"Yeah. Is it okay if I bring her back to my place? Her door is probably locked." Sora said.

"Yes its fine, thank you young man. I'm counting on you." She said as she walked into the reception area to treat another patient.

Sora looked at her and then picked her up again. Jesus, she was light as a feather. He got a few curious stares as he walked back to his house.

Sora got into the door and laid Kairi down on his couch and walked into the kitchen to see a smirking Riku. "What's up douche bags?"

He stated. "Riku go home." Sora said paranoid. "Fine, call me later." Riku yawned and left Sora's… well…apartment.

_Ever since I can remember, they left me, they hurt me. Family? What's a family?_

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o

The sun made Kairi's periwinkle eyes shine bright as fluttered them open. She looked at her surroundings, having no clue where she was but keeping herself calm.

"So, sleeping beauty's awake eh?" Sora smiled. "Erm…" Kairi muttered. "Where… am I at your house?!" She asked nervously.

"Heh, of course you are, where else would you be?" Sora said winking. "Uhh… um..." Kairi said. Sora stopped smiling and looked at her flushed face.

"What happened?" He said. "I… I don't know..." She said dazed looking around Sora's very neat apartment. "Kairi I ca-"Sora started but was

interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Um, Hello?" He asked. "Yes, Sora?" "Yeah that's me." Sora said. It was the plump, blonde nurse from earlier.

"Have you got Kairi with you?" She asked. She sounded very frustrated and troubled. "Of course I do." Sora said looking at her. The nurse sighed.

"I have got terrible news."


	4. Radiance

Sora was crushed. Each time he took a breath the word 'terrible' made him choke. He urged a sentence out of his mouth. He had to find out some way.

"What's the news ms." Sora could hear the nurse regaining confidence as she took a breath. "There has been a murder. Kairi's father was the killer." Sora felt his heart drop for her. He felt as if _his_ life was shattered and could not imagine how Kairi is going to feel.

"WHAT? Who was the victim?" Sora practically yelled. The nurse sighed and Sora could hear the tears in her voice as she said. "Her mother."

"Sora." The nurse started. "It is okay if Kairi lives at your house. We do not have anyone else related to her to get in touch with and we don't have

a place for her to stay- well, if that's okay by you that is. Sora swallowed hard and pushed out the last four words he could say right now. "Of course she can." Sora dropped the wireless phone and didn't move a muscle until he heard the phone line beep signaling that the connection has been lost. Hot tears came forming out of the corner of Sora's eyes and he inched towards a confused Kairi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sora embraced the auburn haired beauty. He didn't know what else to do. What else to think. "Sora…" Kairi started. "Why are you-" "I'm so sorry Kai." Sora cut her off. _Kai? Kairi thought. No one has ever called me that before. But aside from that… why is he sorry?_ "Why Sora?" "You're father…" He started. "He's in... jail." Kairi kept a straight face. "Why is he?" Sora started to shake and put his sweaty palm on Kairi's shoulder. "He killed your mother."

Kairi felt herself die inside. Sora lifted her chin up with his finger and looked in her eyes. "Kairi, I'm here for you. I'll be with you the whole way; I promise I won't let you go." Kairi's crying eased as she shut her eyes, Soras arms now around her.

"_HEYY!!! Wait up!" An eight year old Kairi shouted to her best friend. "HA! Can't catch me now!" A young boy teased as he ran into a cave._

_Kairi looked into the cave a little scared. She was not about to loose him! She gathered up courage and walked into the small opening of darkness._

"_FOUND YA!" She screeched, "Aw, man." The little boy said. Kairi touched the boy's hand. "Okay I win this time." She said. "We'll play again tomorrow, Sora" _

"_KAIRI KAIRI!" A little girl named Selphie called. "Yeah?"She smiled. Selphie caught her breath. "Didja hear about Sora?" She said frowning._

"_What? No. What happened?" Kairi asked worried. "He's dead."Selphie exclaimed._

Kairi's eyes shot open as she remembered her best friend that was not supposed to be alive was right beside her. "SORA?!" Kairi yelled.

"What," Sora asked confused. "Youweretheonethatwasontheislandwithmewheniwasalittle.-" "Uh, sorry." She said. "No," Sora said. "You were-"

Kairi smiled and nodded. "KAIRI?!" Sora screamed. "Oh my god, you're THE Kairi! I missed you so much!" Sora said hugging her. Kairi frowned

and blushed. "Sora…" She started. "Yeah?" Sora asked his smile disappearing. "Everyone…everyone said you were dead." She said sadly. "I thought

I would never be the same after that…" Kairi said. Tears were forming in her eyes but were soon stopped by Sora's thumb wiping them away,

"Shhh," He cooed. "I'm not, Kairi." Sora smiled, truly remembering her. "I'm right here. And I'm not leaving." Kairi rushed into his arms again and squeezed him tight. Sora was taken back but soon wrapped his strong arms around her back, making her feel safe and sound. There was a certain radiance about this moment, and nothing got in the way this time. Kairi got some guts and suddenly spoke the words on her mind. "I don't need my parents. I'm happy with you." Sora frowned. "But-"Kairi stopped him. "No, really. I am." She smiled. Sora smiled too, he was head over heels for her. She just didn't know it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Soraa…." Kairi laughed. "Don't invite Wakka! He's retarded." Sora laughed along. "Oh well he'll just make it more interesting." "Noo…" Kairi started as

she pushed Sora against the wall. "_I'll _make it more interesting." Sora blushed and Kairi laughed but she soon stopped as Sora flipped her over and now

she was the one against the wall. "Oh yeah." Sora said in a rather, 'husky' voice. "Yeah." Kairi smirked. What a shame. They were centimeters apart from totally making out until…

"Wow Sora!" A laughing Riku said. "I underestimated you." He snickered. "OH! Would you get outta here?!" Sora yelled. "Aw! Looks like _someone's_ turning red! Or pink if you will!" "RIKU!" Sora yelled embarrassed. "Fine! Geese, I'll catch you later Mr. Sex god." Riku said shutting the door.

Sora turned his head. Kairi laughed. "Sora, I'm going to go get a shower." Kairi smiled. "See you afterwards." She walked by shaking her hips in a joking manner. "Yep. See you after-" Sora paused. **WHAT.**


	5. Seduced into Heaven?

**Author's Note: AHHH TERRIBLY SORRY FOR TAKING TO LONG TO UPDATE XD Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews… the more chappies and I'll make them longer! Hurray! And thank you! I'll start giving shout outs if anyone as any ideas also. Also… changed rating to be safe…might and I mean might make a lemon! Depends on what reviewers think.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, you all know I WISH I owned Kingdom Hearts…but I don't. So boo on me. Square Enix does for sure!**

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o

It was early. And Kairi was up getting ready for the last day of school. She stuck on her uniform and ran downstairs only to be stopped by the most

amazing tune floating to her ears. She crept up to see what it was only to have the answer be Sora playing the guitar… pick against his thumb carefully stroking the melodious strings. Sora finished the song with an exhausted sigh… unknowing to the fact Kairi had been behind him. "That was amazing…" Kairi said breathlessly." It's like you loose yourself in the music." She smiled. Sora snapped his head around... surprised she was up and ready at this time. "I uh…umm..." He started. _Comon' Sora… Think of something to say._ Sora sat for a moment getting lost in Kairi's eyes as he silently spoke the truth. "I didn't loose myself…" He started lifting her chin up. "I found you.

She took in the moment and then they both closed their eyes and their lips clashed into a perfect puzzle. His warmth caressed her overwhelmed mind as she suddenly became embarrassed and pulled away. He though, just smiled admiring her insecurity and shrugged.

"After school today… why don't you go out with Namine' to get some stuff for the hotel party?" Sora suggested. Kairi smiled and accepted gathering up flirtatious courage tapping him on the ass on the way out the door. **Ohh** he craved for her now, and sooner or later nothing would stop him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

The hall was crowded and covered with the long lasting aroma of spearmint and paperback books. Kairi gathered her belongings and made her way out of her last day of school and on to her bus.

She waited about five minutes to have Sora occupy the seat next to her. "You exited?" He grinned. "Yes, very." Kairi smirked answering his question. Sora gave her a look and then his trademark heart throbbing smile as if saying "me too" and then gave Riku a crumbled piece of paper and one for himself to throw at the younger geeks on the bus… Riku himself being colder and adding pencils and pens into the paper cannons.

Kairi sighed and put on her ipod. _So immature…but God so cute! _Kairi thought. _Ugh. Get real._

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo

Kairi scanned her over packed list and checked out loud to make sure she has and will remember _everything_ due to her forgetfulness. "Hmm…underwear...bras…jeans…shirts…hoodies…bathing suits-" "You ready?" Sora smirked knowing he interrupted her. "Um...hmm…yeah." Kairi answered.

Kairi popped toast into the toaster as Sora started the car. Only _he_ of all people would invite Kairi, Roxas, and Namine to Destiny City for a whole week. It's

the beginning of summer vacation for Christ's sake. And only _Kairi_ would love him anyway. Kairi's thoughts were interrupted once again by Sora talking to her from outside.

"Hey, did you know Roxas and Nami are together?" "Really?" Kairi said amused. "Congrats for them! How long?" "Three months..." Sora answered somewhat shyly. "Everything okay?" Kairi asked. "Yeah! All cool." Sora replied. _Man…I really need to be more…I don't know… intimate? Do I have hair on my peaches or what?! Comon' Sora! Get yourself together!_ Sora thought to himself.

He then smiled remembering all the good times the four of them had…always playing together as kids. This will be the first time they see each other in years.

Kairi soon got into the car after they ate breakfast and heading towards the station ready for a great start of summer vacation and lots of shopping. Oh fun.

"How much you got?" Kairi asked. "800 to spend. Already did the reservations, food, and everything else." Sora yawned. Kairi ignoring the fact that it was five in the morning asked another question. "Where the hell did you

get all that?!" Sora widened his tired as a little and shrugged. "I get around." He winked. Well _this _was going to be interesting huh?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As they walked towards the hotel, Kairi began to walk towards the huge glass doors containing the most beautiful hotel lobby she's ever seen. But just as she did, Sora did something he never thought he would do as she felt him grab her wrist and spin her around so that her lips landed oh, shall we say, _accidentally _on his.

Cherishing the way he took control, she slipped into his intoxication and Sora started to see this as his very own playground.

There was a passion for her that was starting to take over his good side almost like a battle against his raging hormones… the hormones were winning.

And, hell, he wasn't about to disappoint them. Sora pulled apart and started a trace of butterfly kisses down her soft peachy skin on her neck.

As he got lower and lower he put his ear to her chest and looked up at her flushed face. He caught a glimpse of her eyes shining with nervousness and decided to slow down a minute.

He smirked against her skin and gave her pacing heart a small laugh. He came back up to her face and there mouths met once again. She felt a grin on his lips and one of her hands held the back of his neck, her fingers intertwined with his spiky brown hair. He leaned his head against the side of her neck and his voice was a bit raspy when he spoke.

"Aw, damn. I told you I would be on my best behavior and here I am seducing you into heaven huh?"

Kairi swallowed hard and then gained confidence.

"Well, if it makes a difference, it wasn't really working,"

_What kind of an idiot did I just sound like? _She thought.

Sora looked up at her curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really Ma'am?"

Skillfully, his hand went around her waste and pulled her in kissing her neck in the process. She gasped with pleasure. She wanted him so bad and he wasn't about to let her forget it either. Sora whispered into her ear letting his incredible sensuality get to her. "Because I think it was..." Sora cooed perfectly.

Kairi's forehead was sweating and she blushed and decided to just get it off her shoulder…for now. Sora released a small chuckle at her obvious innocence and went through the doors. "Such a cutie." Sora said in awe. "Roxas and Nami are already in the room…well two rooms. It's two rooms in one... almost like a house. You know I just _had _to get the best room here. One king sized bed should be enough. I'll check us in." Sora winked as he walked into the glass doors.

_I've got this bet wrapped around my finger… in Riku's face! That doesn't matter to me…I think I really… She means everything to me… I know it._

Kairi laughed at first and then choked on it as she realized…

_One _king sized bed?


	6. You look so good in blue

**Author's Note: YAY CHAPPIE SIX!! I guarantee you the next **

**chapter is going to be the funniest one so far I'm working on it now! I'm trying hard to update as recently as I can.**

**Please leave me a lot of reviews and ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuffin' -- Boooo.**

**SHOUTOUTS: **

**JadexOfxDarkness****- Thanks a ton!! I really appreciate your reviews! And I love your stories. Tell me if you have any ideas.**

**Typical Sundays****- Thank you too! I'm glad you love my story! **

**cracker-jacks000****- I am soo happy you like my story. All you guys really help give me motivation! Keep reviewing please!**

**simple, i'm the best- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**PinoyCourage****- Way cool I'm glad you like my story. Hotels called Paopulata Hotel. So orgininal right? Couldn't think of hotel names XD**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

The 11th floor was surrounded with water color paintings and red Victorian carpet. Kairi was amused as they walked to **their** door room. She stopped and blushed at the thought of sharing a room…a _bed_ with Sora. Eek.

"What room?" She asked deciding to break the awkward silence. Sora glanced at her and smiled. "Room 427." She nodded and made her way to the door in the corner with an occupied/vacant and privacy sign on the golden handle.

Excited to see what the room looked like, she swiped the card key through the door lock and opened it.

Seems she was excited for the perfect reason. The room was gigantic complete with a plasma TV, a white marbled floor bathroom with a jacuzzi and two separate showers and uh… a king sized bed.

Last but not least a huge balcony overlooking the radiant city from miles up. Kairi closed her eyes for a moment to think about the spiky haired boy right beside her. She loved how the imagery of his life was so vibrant and colorful she could swear he was so predictable but she knew absolutely nothing.

She shied away and noticed another door next to the small kitchen.

"We share that with Roxas and Nami." Sora explained. "That door leads to their room." Kairi nodded and went closer to the door so she could knock.

She hesitated for a moment still having trouble believing that neither she or Sora have been in a group of four, all together with those two in almost three years. Kairi had seen Namine, so has Sora. But neither of them has seen Roxas…yet.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It took two knocks before the pale blonde stepped out of the room. "Kairi!" Namine screamed. "Ohh this will be so fun! Axel and Riku are coming too soon. Well, they have a room. They are probably checking in right now." They smiled and hugged.

"Where's Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Swimming." Namine shrugged. "He didn't want wait up for you guys I guess." She laughed.

Kairi was about to say something highly sarcastic but just decided to keep it to herself shoving a Pringle from Sora's backpack into her mouth.

She then went into the bathroom and slipped on her bikini. It was a blue one that had a few small frills on it and it fit her perfectly. She checked herself out for a minute and then come out noticing Sora had already rushed down to the pool. A heap of his clothes in a pile on the floor. Typical him. She sighed and looked at Nami. She was wearing the same kind of bikini as Kairi except hers was white.

She gave Kairi a smile. "Let's go?" She laughed. "Yep." Kairi approved.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They took the towels and the boom box and headed out of the room to go to the pool.

They walked down the empty hallway of the grand hotel and passed a bunch of cleaning carts and room service.

Namine opened the elevator and Kairi rushed in before it closed with a sigh of relief. The minute they were both in Namine shot Kairi the "I-know-you're-on-to-something-look."

Kairi, confused, started to ask her why the look but Namine quickly cut her off.

"You like him don't you?" She teased. Kairi turned red and tried to protest but she was at a loss of words.

"You do!! You do!! Did you make out yet?!"

"Yeah." Kairi answered proud of herself.

"Hah! Sweet, now we can all hook up! And you two are super cute together!" Namine joked.

"You serious?" Kairi asked.

"Duh." Namine responded. Kairi smiled and gave her the…well…we'll call it the "thank-you-you're-my-best-friend-look." And Namine accepted.

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

They ran out to the pool yard smiling at the fact that for some really odd reason they had it all to themselves. The boys probably kicked the rest of the poor people out. Retards.

Axel, Riku, Roxas, and Sora were playing "chicken" in the huge olymipic sized pool while Kairi and Namine set up the boom box next to the hot tub.

"Hehe! Score! This is awesome!" Kairi laughed.

"You can say that again." Namine said while plugging it in.

Sora was sadly defeated by Axel in chicken and laughed as he fell from Roxas's shoulders into the crystal water. He came up. His unruly chestnut hair still slightly sticking up. His bangs stuck to his face but his gorgeous eyes still present _staring_ at Kairi who was not yet in the hot tub sitting on the bench taking off her flip flops.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She was about to get in with Namine before the infamous cute little _interruption_ took place by Sora's hand against the wall leaving her in her place. Her body stiffened as he whispered in her ear and smirked. "You look so good in blue."

Kairi blushed and he kissed her on the cheek keeping his lips on it for a matter of seconds then left and cannon balled into the pool for another round of chicken.

Namine come out from behind the wall and giggled. "He loves you, Kai." Kairi looked down at her feet once again and laughed lightly.

She lifted up her head and gazed at Sora struggling with Axel. He was so _ Hot._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sora now, had beat Axel and smiled triumphantly. They were all just swimming around now and Sora noticed the pool was heated so there wasn't a big chance they would get cold.

Pretty cool eh? But now he decided to be a wise ass. "Axel did you _pee?_" "WHAT? No!" Axel laughed putting Sora in a headlock.

Kairi looked over to them. "How lucky are we? We are in the freaking Paopulata Hotel with the four HOTTEST sex gods on the face of the earth!"

"Right on." Namine laughed. Kairi laughed along and took a sip of her margarita.

"And tonight…" Kairi started. "I've got some Tequila and **plenty** of dares."


	7. Good times roll

Disclaimer: NO OWENGE

Disclaimer: NO OWENGE. Hmph!

Some Dashboard Confessional lyrics in here!

Yay!

Sora: Get on with the story

Raie: AHHH BUT BUT BUT, DASHBOARD!

Sora: NO! GET ON WITH IT!

Raie: But..wait! But..

Sora gets out whip and Raie runs hysterically screaming.

Sora whips Raie.

Raie: Ok! Ouch! On with the-Ouch! Story! OUCH!

"Scratch that." Kairi pouted. "What?" Namine asked. "Why not?" Kairi's eyes slowly met Namine's. "Someone must have gotten to my party stash last night." She said pointing to several empty water bottles _glaring_ at Axel. Her glare turned into an unimpressed gaze and she laughed. "You're such a skeeze." Axel turned around. "Hey!!" They all laughed and decided to watch a movie together.

After a few hours of cuddling with Sora and after a few days of doing the same old routine, It finally came down to the last day of the small vacation.

"Riku." Sora asked. "Oh yeah! And then we can all…Yeah that sounds fun! Oh dude I can't wait!-" "Riku." "And, Yeah! Great minds think alike huh? And I-" "RIKU GOD DAMMIT HANG UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE!" Sora finished. "Gotta go." Riku said to the phone. "Yea bro?" He asked sounding beyond bored after such an "intense" conversation. "The bets off." Sora said seriously. "Yeah yeah-wait, what?" "You heard me, I said its off." Sora stated casually. "Couldn't do it?" Riku smirked. "I could, but I…I don't want to." "Why?" Riku looked more serious. "Because, I think…Ah I don't know! I...I think I really like her!" Riku just snickered. "Whatever man, its cool I guess. But you owe me one." Sora smiled in Return. "Thanks."

The spiky haired boy looked around for Kairi. He figured shed be at the mall shopping the minute they got back and stopped seeing her and Namine cruising around the food court. Probably mooching off of Axel and Riku, they work at the pretzel shop until 7 tonight. "Ugh, where-"He stopped suddenly rubbing his head realizing that he ran into something...or someone. "Sora you silly bitch." _Huh? Oh…_ He laughed hearing Kairis voice. "Ah, sorry, but uh…oh yeah! I was looking for you." Sora said. "Gotta minute?" "Yeah." Kairi laughed. "Tonight, do you want to go to Twilight Park?! Its going to be so awesome since its new and all!" Sora smiled. "Of course!" Kairi chirped. Namine smiled. "I'll go ask Axel Roxas and Riku." Roxas was in line getting Namine and himself a pretzel. Namine went up to Axel but before she could ask anything Axels mouth was running. "Hey hey hey, look who it is!" He smiled. "Axel!" Roxas muttered. Riku came from behind Axel and smiled. "Don't worry Rox, Axel here's as straight as his hair." "Would you _please_!" Axel demanded. They all laughed. "Haha! Look at Sora's lame ass." Riku pointed to Sora watching him yawn and put his arm around Kairi with a cheesy grin. They group just laughed even more. Namine finished asking the group and they all agreed to go after Riku and Axel were done working. "Great!" She smiled. "Meet you at the park at 8:30… its open till 2:00 am." She added. "See ya!" This would be fun.

o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Woah!" Kairi stared in wonder at the park. In all, it had 5 big roller coasters, a HUGE freefall, a ferris wheel, a bunch of games to win prizes, fun houses, a HAUNTED house laser tag, go-karts, even a graviton and a log flume!" She was kind of glad she wore the outfit she did. She and Namine both wore shorts, Kairi's white against her now tan skin and Namine's jean blue. Underneath their knitted three quarter sleeved shirts and their shorts they wore bikinis, just incase they got a little wet. Hah. "This is amazing!" Namine breathed. Roxas and Sora smiled at how excited the girls were and quickly got the tickets.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Sora shrugged. Kairi looked and wondered for a minute. Roxas smiled and pointed to the biggest roller coaster. "That." He pointed. Namine and Kairi smiled. "YESSS!" They screamed.

They got on the roller coaster and he went up extremely fast. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" the girls screamed. "SOOOOOORRRRRAAAAA!" Kairi yelled as they went through three loops. "YEAAH?" Sora replied feeling his mouth go dry from the wind blowing through it. "THISS ISSSS AWESOME!" Kairi laughed. Namine and Roxas just sighed in their heads since the moment was way too intense to really do it.

After going on several rides, the freefall about eight hundred times, go-karts and almost everything else. They took a short break. "And its only 11:00!" Kairi laughed. "We still have so much more to do!" "Man…those roller coasters were awesome! Oh my god!" Sora added. Kairi laughed. "Sora I love roller coasters and all but you just take that to a whole new level." Sora turned and looked at her and cocked his head to the side sticking up an eye brow. "Jealous?" He smirked. "N-no." Kairi laughed hiding her embarrassment. Sora just smiled. "Oh! Axel looks!" Riku pointed. "Huh?" Axel turned causing everyone else to look. "That." Riku said looking at the haunted house. Kairi and Namine's eyes widened and they dropped their cotton candy to the floor.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

HEHEH! I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

**FINALLY UPDATED!**

I'm sorry guys! My Microsoft word was broken for like…EVER!

PLEASSEEE REVIEW! AND ILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP IN NO TIME!

What will happen in the haunted house? Oh scareeey!


	8. Kiss my eyes

Hey Guys! OKAY, OKAY! PLEASE don't kill me, I promise I'll update bunches of oats and never have severe updating problems again! I LOVE YOU! Yay, oh and I'm really hyper so Raie's going to make this an amazing chappie! OH! And I am changing the rating for now, because I might take turns later to change it back to M, but for now, T! YAY!

DISCLAMER: I, RRR (initials, teehee!) do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or anything else I decided to add in this story. You never know what to expect!

Sora: ON WITH IT!

Raie: Jeeze okay! No whips this time?

Sora: 5,4,3

Raie: PLEASE!

Sora: 2, 1-

OKAY GUYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER BYE! O_O

(Oh by the way, when you read this, Twilight Park JUST opened but it's already been like 6-7 more months since the vacation they went on, so the timing is around Christmas time, YAY JUST IN TIME FOR MY UPDATE! Hah, so just remember it's around the holidays. And I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'm actually really sick so my mommas buggin' out, plus dentist appointment, fun stuff. ANYWAY! After this chapter I sware to update within the week.

Sora: RAINA RACHELLE-

Raie: DO NOT USE MY FULL NAME IN-

Sora: NOW!

OKAY BYE!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nu-nu uh!" Kairi stuttered. "Yeah s-seriuosly guys, there's no way." Namine choked.

Sora, Riku and the other guys stared at them like they've lost their heads. "Chickens." Riku mocked. "Um, I believe the term would be _chicks."_ Sora laughed. Riku glared at him but Roxas interrupted.

"You guys are seriously that scared to go in a haunted house?" He laughed.

Kairi and Namine stared at each other in agony.

"This isn't just an attraction Roxas…" Namine started.

"This used to be a real haunted house, don't you guys know what happened here?" Kairi finished.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, not being deterred.

"Okay…" Kairi sighed and began her story. "Before this park was made this past 4 months, this mansion sat alone in this area. They had to knock down the whole forest to renovate this place. There used to be a doctor who lived there, and when one of his younger children fell ill one day, he had the whole house quarantined. Soon after, his oldest child and wife fell victim to the same disease the younger daughter had. The doctor was the only one left uninfected. "

" He worked all hours of the day and night to find a potion, an ether if you will, to cure the infection, but little did he know the disease had turned into a severe mental illness, and the doctor went mad trying to find the cure. He knew none of his family were going to survive so he killed his wife and two other children."

" Only the youngest daughter escaped, being smart enough to grab her fathers million dollar savings and prepared to live life on her own. The daughter ran as fast as she could, but ended up passing out. The only thing she remembered was waking up on an island, and made new friends. No one knows what happened to the father after that, we only believe he is in jail for the committed crimes of his family…"

The group stared at her in disbelief. "Ho-How did you know that?" Sora stuttered.

Kairi's heart stopped.

"Uh, um, no-nothing, I just knew it that's all!" She covered up. Sora winced. He knew something was up but didn't want to change anything.

"Bottom line, I'm not going in there…" Kairi said. Sora could hear the tears framing her voice and decided they would just go on a few more rides and go home.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sora unlocked his apartment door and led Kairi in. He stared at her for a minute and noticed she looked very tired.

"Uh, Kairi…you okay?" He asked. "Y-yeah." She answered. "Kairi…" Sora placed his hands on her cheeks and froze.

They were burning up. His voiced changed from understanding to worried and anxious. "Kairi!" He gasped. "You're…You're!"

"Sor-a…" With that Sora felt her slip from his grasp but quickly caught her.

She was unconscious.

"Uh, uh…oh shit!" He picked up his cell phone and dialed Rikus number. He wouldn't wait for an ambulance and Riku lived right next door. "Ugh Sora I was just about to go to be-" Sora cut him off. "RIKU! COME QUICK! WE NEED TO DRIVE KAIRI TO THE HOSPITAL **NOW!**" Sora heard a dial tone and within seconds Riku burst through the door.

"Lets go."

The drive was all of but 10 minutes long, and it wasn't long before Kairi was taken and strapped to a gurney, all these devices hooked to her.

Her left arm occupied by an IV bag, circulating her blood, her blue three quarter shirt ripped to have EKG stickers plastered on her chest to take rhythm of her heart.

Sora sighed in agony; he couldn't stand to see her like this. He and Riku waited in the waiting room for over 3 hours. Sora had called Namine and Roxas to make them aware of the news, they came as fast as they could. Axel told Riku his dad needed help "decorating" the house.

Axel had the biggest house out of the gang beside Namine and agreed to throw Kairi a surprise party. Her birthday is on Christmas Eve so everyone wanted to make it perfect for her.

After 2 hours, a nurse came to let the group know Kairi is resting but visitors are allowed.

Sora looked at Riku, Roxas and Namine and ran off to her room.

When he arrived to her room, he could only stare. Her face was pale except for the slight pink tint in her cheeks, her lips were a pale pink, because of her thin frame the hospital gown fell off her shoulders ever so slightly and the tiny veins in Kairi's arms were scattered about.

Sora saw her eyes flutter open. "Sora…?" She asked. Her voice was still musical to him.

He walked over and sat on the chair next to her bed. "You know Kai…that always used to happen when you got cold." He smiled looking at her arms. "Oh that…" Kairi muttered moving her hands up and down her arms.

"Kairi please don't be self conscious…you know, I've always loved those little things about you." He looked down and Kairi could barley make out the warm color in his cheeks.

"Huh?" Kairi said.

"Like your arms, and how you have a tiny bit of blue in your left eye, but your right eye is just all violet, no other color. And your shoulders, that little dimple on the back of them." He pointed to the sleeve of her gown falling off her shoulder. "And how when you get mad, you don't scowl… just your lower lip pouts out. Like a baby." He laughed.

Kairi was in complete awe; no one has ever noticed the small things about her. Some of it she herself didn't even notice.

Kairi quickly felt the urge to fight back little oceans forming in her eyes. Before she knew it one had escaped her but Sora leaned over her now fragile body and kissed each of her eyelids before wiping away the fallen tear.

"Kairi…what's wrong?" Sora asked, shocked at the fact that she was crying. He scanned her eyes and then asked another question. "…and you never told me why you were so terrified to go into that mansion…" Sora trailed off.

Kairi froze. _It's like he can read my mind._

She pushed her thought away for now and tried to regain herself.

"Sora….I… do you remember that story I told you?"

"Yeah, of course." Sora replied.

"That story…" Kairi started. "Was about me."

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OHOHOH! Don't I just always leave you guys wanting more? Teehee. Well you don't have to worry, cause as long as I get some kick as reviews, I'll update as soon as possible. If you guys get my up to 50 reviews, I will love you forever, seriously.

Or if you want some free truffles?! Like chocolate bawls? I'll send them to you! YAY!


	9. Breakout Confession

**Heyya! Toldja all I would review soon. Heres another chapter, be nice and read and review. I'll read and review your stories too! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it D:**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Kairi hesitantly looked up to meet Sora's eyes. They were downcast, filled with understanding, and another emotion Kairi couldn't place her finger on.

They sat for a moment, trying to figure out what each other's eyes read.

Kairi was the first to break the eye contact, looking down at her thumbs. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him._

She twiddled her thumbs for about a minute and then slowly let her head rise to scan Sora's eyes again. This time his azure eyes made out only one emotion. It was a little bit of adoration, and passion maybe?

No. In better words it was the same emotion that was clouding up her mind. The one that couldn't be found in the form of words anywhere in her mind…

Finally, Sora broke the silence.

"You…you were the one who escaped? The little girl, is that why you have enough money to live on your own and stuff?"

Kairi slightly nodded and Sora understood everything a lot more clearly, until the one thing struck him. The one reason why Kairi was lying in this hospital bed in the first place.

"The d-disease. The sickness you were talking about. You still have that?" Sora gulped. He could have smacked himself in the face. He sounded more terrified than Kairi herself, when he wasn't the one going through it. But he knew why he was scared. He knew why he dreaded to hear the answers Kairi had to give him.

It was because he cared. He cared so much more than he knew.

Kairi spoke for the fist time in what seemed like forever.

"I didn't completely finish the story." She stated while looking at Sora. She could tell by the expression on his face that he was ready to listen so she continued.

"My…" Kairi swallowed and then pushed out the word. "Father…used to be obsessed with the human heart. He used my mother, me, and my siblings as guinea pigs for this experiment he wanted to try. First he did my mother, and my older brother and sister. The experiment was to take out a part of their heart, a part that he believed stored emotions as people say. Such as hatred, or love. The thought was crazy. The _Idea_ was to see what would happen if that part was gone, if the emotions really came from the heart or if it was just a myth. It wasn't long until he realized they were getting fatally ill after he had performed it. He was in the middle of working on me, before he stopped to see if he could cure the rest of my family by making some sort of potion or ether. After researching, he found out that there was a possible blood type, but no human beings had been said to have it. It was called OAB-. It is when a person with AB- blood type is infected with a certain chemical. That chemical was used in the experiment he was testing on _me._ Not my family. The OAB- blood type is extremely rare, and allows you to almost live through some of the most serious of body conditions. Such as having a half a heart. So in other words, I now have OAB- blood type, which saved my life from the experiment. But because I am living with half a heart, sometimes not enough blood can get into the right ventricle of my heart and causes me to faint and black out. If I don't do something about it, it can be fatal."

Kairi sighed, taking a breath after a ridiculously long story. (AN: Heh, sorry guys!)

"Kairi…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be so-" Sora was stopped an looked down. Kairi sat with what looked like disappointment reflecting off her features.

"Don't be sorry. At all. You didn't do anything for me to be this way…don't ever be sorry." Kairi shifted her gaze from her lap to Sora's worried face.

"We **will** get through this." Kairi said,

Sora stared for a minute and let a small chuckle escape his lips at her sudden burst of integrity. He quickly fell back to the way he was before, this time getting up to wrap her in an embrace.

Sora has hugged her many times before, but Kairi just couldn't be sure if her heart was beating so rapidly because of her problem, or because of Sora.

She noticed Sora didn't take his arms off her, so she wrapped her arms back around him, feeling small and protected in his hold. She was in her own complete ecstasy. She blushed when she heard her heart monitor beep faster and faster as began to realize what her mind was processing.

It was then that it hit her. It hit her when her nose finally overpowered all around her, except for his natural scent of what smelled like the ocean and something so sweet there wasn't words. It hit her when her eyes adjusted to only one thing in the room, his flawless skin and azure eyes that pierced into her soul just by simply looking at her. A power no other person could possess. It hit her when her sense of feeling only felt one thing, the safest sanctuary that was his arms. Not any other embrace in the world could feel so heavenly. It hit her when her ears only heard one voice. "I love you, Kai."

Her brain seemed to stop working for a moment. It was almost like time, or her world had stopped. She didn't know what to say or think. She felt her heart drop to her stomach and could almost cry at the feeling.

It was great. When something has been bothering you, and you figure it out, it can sometimes make your day.

But when you're unconditionally in love with someone, and they tell you that they love you before you've even admitted it, It can make your whole life.

Tears threatened to fall from Kairi's eyes, and she gave in letting them race down her cheeks, staining her eyes a bright pink from their starting point.

Sora pulled away from her and looked at the puffy eyed Kairi.

"Ah! Kairi I-I'm sorry if I said something weird I didn't mean to-" He stopped mid sentence watching Kairi shake her head.

Her mind was swimming with things to say now. _What to tell him. _or. _I don't want to sound stupid._ Without thinking, Kairi just let her heart speak for her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**HEHEHE, kinda a cliffy? :D**

**AH! Hey guys! I LOVED writing this chapter, it was so cute! But it's really short and I'm sorry because I have to go to my aunts house and I'm being rushed out the door, So as long as you guys review and tell me how you liked my chapter (Cute comments about all my fans will be noted in the beginning of the 10****th**** chapter) I will update ASAP!**


End file.
